memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Empereur
Cet article mérite une attention particulière: Mettre en Français Cet page a été identifiée comme page à perfectionner. SVP parcourez cet article et sa page de discussion afin de voir ce qui serait utile à son amélioration avant d'action=edit}} éditer. Pour toutes questions, utilisez la "page de discussion". Contactez votre administrateur si vous n'avez obtenu aucune réponse. Merci.'' Emperor or Empress is a title given to a ruler of an empire or any other imperial state. An empress refers to a woman who either rules an empire or is the head of state of an empire. This term can also refer to a women who is the consort of a reigning Emperor. Many civilizations, including the Klingons, Romulans and Andorians, have used imperial titles at various points in their history; however, few appear to have been ruled by emperors during the period when they came into contact with humans. The Romulan Star Empire was ruled by an emperor during a point in its past, but political power rests with the Romulan Senate and the praetor. Q, however, once told Captain Kathryn Janeway that he could have mated with the Romulan Empress for the purpose of creating a child, but that he instead chose his favorite human, "Kathy". ( ) :Given Q's reference to the existence of a present Romulan Empress ( ), it is possible that a ceremonial monarchy may still exist on Romulus, though the real politcal power would lie with both the Praetor and the Senate. In the mirror universe, emperors, possibly sometimes called Caesars, ruled the Terran Empire in 2155 and 2267. In 2155, Hoshi Sato declared herself Empress of the Terran Empire after seizing control of the and ordering Starfleet's unconditional surrender. ( ) Marlena Moreau suggested that Captain Kirk might aspire to become Caesar. ( ). In addition, the Klingon emperor of the House of Duras ruled the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, but real power was in the hands of the Regent. ( ) On Planet 892-IV, a world identical to the Roman Empire had developed which was, as of 2268, ruled by Emperors who could trace their lines back 2000 years to their own Julius and Augustus Caesars. ( ) Similairement, les Klingons ont été gouvernés par un Empereur jusqu'au milieu du 21ème siècle, lorsque le pouvoir est passé au Chancelier et au Haut Conseil. En 2369, un clone de Kahless l'Inoubliable a assumé le titre d'empereur, avec un pouvoir simplement symbolique . ( ; ) Après la négociation de l'annexion de Cardassia dans le Dominion en 2373, Dukat est devenu de manière efficace l'empereur du peuple Cardassien, mais encore un agent des Fondateurs. Toutefois, il a choisi de maintenir son rang de Gul, par opposition au Légat, car il estimait qu'il était plus "entre des mains sûres", et empereur, président, Premier ministre et Emissaire semblaient trop "prétentieux". ( ) Empereurs et impératrices connus * Auguste de l'Empire romain ( ) * Darmok de Kanda IV (Septième dynastie) ( ) * Flavius Honorius de l'Empire romain d'occident (4ème et 5ème siècles ( ) * Philippa Georgiou de l'Empire terrien (2250s) ("Star Trek: Discovery") * Justinien Ier de l'Empire romain d'orient (527-565) ( ) * Kahless de l'Empire klingon (2369) ( ) * Kahless l'Inoubliable de l'Empire klingon (9ème siècle) ( ) * Mur'Eq de l'Empire klingon ( ) * Reclaw de l'Empire klingon (Seconde dynastie klingonne) ( ) * Reclaw de l'Empire klingon (Troisième dynastie klingonne) ( ) * Hoshi Sato de l'Empire terrien (2155) ( ) * Sompek de l'Empire klingon ( ) .|Sa date de promulgation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}}) Empereurs et impératrices inconnus * Empereur de l'Empire terrien (2155) ( ) * Empereur de l'Empire terrien (2267) ( ) * Empereur de l'Empire romain (1er siècle) ( ) * Empereur de 892-IV (2268) ( ) * Impératrice de l'Empire stellaire romulien ( ) * Empereur de l'Alliance klingon-cardassien (2370) ( ) de:Imperator en:Emperor nl:Keizer Catégorie:Titres Catégorie:Métiers